The invention relates to a device for supplying spray units for die casting machines with a fluid containing water and additives for cooling, cleansing and/or lubricating purposes.
During die casting processes the opened mold's interior is wetted with a fluid containing dissolved, suspended or emulsified additives prior to casting. The fluid is used for separating, cooling and/or lubricating. The composition of the fluid is contingent upon the material and the shape of the castings, above all upon their wall thicknesses as well as upon the conditions for a rapid and simple removal from the mold. The fluid is sprayed by spray units onto the walls of the mold. It is prior art to connect a spray unit arranged at a die casting machine with a tank from which the fluid is delivered by means of compressed air to the dies of the spray unit (Praxis der Druckgiessfertigung von E. Brunhuber, 1980, Fachverlag Schiele & Schon GmbH, on page 128).
Frequently, for diverse molds fluids having differing compositions and spray units adjusted to the respective mold are required. If at changing the mold the fluid supply in the tank is not exhausted, the tank must be emptied and filled with a mixture harmonized with the other mold. Moreover, it may also happen that the tank's capacity does not suffice for a major series of the same mold. Then, the die casting procedure must be interrupted at exhaustion of the fluid supply during automatic operation.